Once Bitten
by Ien's-Fandom-Hole
Summary: Something big is coming, and we can't go back to how we used to be. AU, sequel to Something like Suicide.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sequel to**_

 _ **Something like Suicide**_

 _Once Bitten_

 _First Meeting_

Things change as time passes on. It was something that Syo had a hard time comprehending. He never thought he would live long enough to feel that way. And on occasion, he would leave Ai sleeping in their little forest cabin to look a the ever evolving world around him. He wasn't sure why they couldn't stay in Tokyo or why they had to live in the forest, but he did as he was told and never left the tree line.

Sometimes he would sneak out at night, when Ai was to busy to keep a careful watch over him to look up at the night sky. It was so different from his home. Even on the outskirts, the city made e sky bright. Far to bright to see the lovely stars. While looking up at the stars was when he decided he really did miss his home. Those peaceful days lounging around and talking to Kaoru.

After they left and traveled for days, Haruka had shown them this place. Then she abandoned them there. She told them to stay put and mumbled something about 'needing to take care of it' before vanishing. That was two years ago. But to Syo it felt like a blink of an eye. If not for the small run the Ai had to Tokyo, and the calendar he so nicely picked out, Syo wouldn't have thought it been more than a month. Time just blended together so easily, like the days he spent in the hospital.

"Syo do you want to check out Tokyo?" Ai asked, walking out of the cabin to find the blonde vampire sitting on the grass looking up at the sky.

His blue eyes brightened. "Can we?" In all the times Ai had gone he had never once invited Syo. And more often than not, when the blonde did ask to go Ai would leave without a word.

"I don't see why we couldn't."

Syo jumped up. He did nothing to hide his excitement. "Then get dressed! This will be my first time in Tokyo!"

Ai blinked. He had known that Syo had been sickly before but he hadn't know that he rarely traveled away from the village. Of course he left to go the hospital when needed, but he had never toured any of the cities he had gone to. Ai had just figured that with all the problems Syo had, he had been to Tokyo at least once before.

"Can't we wait till dark?" Ai said.

"That would be boring. Things are different from day to night. There will be less people out."

Ai scowled. He had lived there for most of his life. Tokyo was always busy. But he gave a defeated sigh. He couldn't bring himself to say no, not this time. Not that he didn't have a hard time saying no to him in the first place. He quickly admitted defeat with a shrug and left to get dressed.

 _XxX_

Syo looked around in awe. Never in his life had he felt so claustrophobic. There were so many people and it was so crowded. If he wasn't careful he would have been swept away by the massive crowd trying to push their way to their own destination.

Ai, who tried his best to keep Syo close, couldn't help but smirk. He looked so much like a child,or maybe a puppy out on it's first walk. He apologized frantically to each person he bumped into, even though they brushed him off quickly. He struggled to catch up each time he got pulled further into the crowd. He weezed and gasped each time he reached Ai's side. Until finally, at one walkway, the cyan haired vampire couldn't make it anymore.

"You're going to get lost like that." He stated turning his head in the opposite direction and held his hand out to his friend.

Syo looked up, trying not to giggle at the sight before him. As hard as Ai tried he couldn't hide the pink tint that stained his face all the way to his bright red ears. Smirking, he happily grabbed the cold out stretched hand. Once he felt Ai's firm, almost death-like grip, he felt safe to look around with worry of being pulled away.

"There's this great café on the next street over. I use to go there all the time-" Ai's words fell short when he felt a squeeze from the blonde. He let his eyes trail after other to just across the street.

There he saw it. Or rather them. A pair of sky blue eyes that belonged to a slightly taller blonde. Those eyes, that were oh-so familiar, looked back at them with disbelief. But next to him was the most shocking thing of all. It took all he had to not show emotion and keep his stoic face.

 _'He lived.'_ Ai thought. _'He lived, woke up, and moved on with life.'_

"Kaoru..." Syo whispered as if were taboo to even speak the name of the brother he left behind. He pulled on Ai's hand to take a step, but the taller vampire pulled him back. "He's okay?"

"Syo." Ai said in a dangerously low tone, to warn his friend. "We don't belong in their world anymore."

"But he...I..." Syo stammered, his eyes watering though he tried not to cry. "He's alive.."

"That's all that matters. He's alive and has moved on." Ai wasn't sure who he was trying to comfort. But he brushed Syo's cheek with the pad of his thumb. His gentle voice monotoned. His other hand worked it's way up to the blonde's chin lifting it slightly. As he craned his neck down, the light motioned those around them to cross.

That was their first kiss. It tasted of tears and sweat. Not just Syo's tears, the ones he had been trying so hard to not let spill. But also Ai's. They stood in a shuffling crowd, tears spilling lips touching, and realization breaking in.

They had to let go of that past. Once bitten they couldn't turn back.

 _XxX_

Haruka stood on a rocky cliff over looking the sea, on of her favorite places. Her eyes closed as she listened to the waves crashing on the beach, calming her, as the salty breeze enveloped her body in a cool chill. Her sunshine yellow dress flapping in the wind. She wasn't sure how long she had stood there waiting, letting the horizon's rays warm her cold soul, after all for someone as old as her, time meant so little. It was like a fleeting memory that cold easily be replaced.

"It's been a while." Her voice annoyed at the footsteps behind her.

"Nice to see you too." Tomo smiled. She shifted on her heels as she came to a stop. She folded her arms neatly over her chest.

"I didn't call for you. I called for him."

Tomochika scoffed at her past friend's rudeness. "He is busy."

"To busy to answer my call? It's been centuries. What is he doing that's so much more important?"

"What you couldn't do. Making us a family that will survive."

It was a low blow, and the other red head knew it. She knew that she had pressed to far when Haruka turned around opening her sun like eyes.

"Where is he?"

"Who knows." Tomo shrugged playing with a long strand of her curly hair.

"Do you want to die?"

The younger of the two vampiress didn't flinch at the venom in that statement. "Then you really would never know."

Haruka rushed her. Her delicate fingers wrapped themselves tightly around the soft flesh of Tomo's neck. Her fierce eyes glared daggers as she squeezed. "If you won't tell me where then tell me who."

The red eyed female choked as well manicured nails dug in and blood began to steep out. But the gleeful mischievous look in her eyed didn't diminish like Haruka had hoped. "Don't you already know?"

Forcing the other higher into the air so her heels dangled just inches from the ground she snarled. "I'll get there first."

With that she tossed the wheezing Tomochika to the side, close to the cliff's edge, but not off. She listen to the other cough as she walked away.

"It's not to late Haruka. You can still come home."

Haruka didn't look back. Her golden eyes set on her next target.

"Bastard."

 _XxX_

Haruka twisted the doorknob, surprised to find it unlocked. Inside was dark and messy. Completely opposite of how it should be. She knew the people that lived there. And one, in particular, hated disorganization. Worry sunk in as she entered further.

"Kurusu." She called firmly.

"He's not here anymore." The meek voice called out. From the corner of the hallway she could make out the small figure of a male.

"Mikado?"

" You're the head vampiress, I presume."

"So Kurusu told you about me?"

He shook his head, gray eyes leading to a book on the table. "I read about you."

It was so like him to hide something so small from her. "Where is he?"

"I don't know, he hasn't been home all week. He just left one day and didn't come home. No note, no phone call, nothing.

For a moment Haruka cursed herself. She had been to late. She thought of leaving, but took a second glance at Nagi. He couldn't have been more than sixteen, and he was practically shaking with fear. After what she had done to his home, she couldn't blame him. So she did something she swore she would never do again.

"Human, come with me."

Nagi flinch. "Are you going to kill me? Nobody would miss me anyways."

"I'll give you something much better than death."

He looked weary at first, but a though crossed his mind. "Kaoru isn't coming back."

Slowly she shook her head.

 _XxX_

Syo yawned, trying his hardest not to stretch out and wake his lover. He did, however, turn on his side to look a Ai's sleeping face. Snuggling deeper into the covers he blushed at how innocent the cyan vampire was when he was asleep.

"Ai." He cooed softly. "Wake up. You promised me an ice cream date."

His boyfriend mumbled, rubbed his weary eyes, and rolled away from Syo. He cuddled deeper into the warmth. "Tired."

"You promised!" Syo shot up as he began to shake Ai awake. "Wake up. You promised me a date you jerk now wake up!"

"Ugh." Ai blinked. "You are a vampire. So why do you feel the need to wake up as the sun rises like humans do? I'm tired, so go back to sleep chibi."

"Hey!" He yelled. "And besides it's not like the sun will make your skin melt away."

"No it's just annoying, like a certain blonde right now."

Syo was about to argue, because after spending so much time inside and a village where the sun was often covered by heavy clouds he'd learned to love it and wanted to spend as much time in it as possible, until the door to their cabin slammed open.

Hakura walked in, with a very pissed off look on her face, with a somewhat familiar teen fast on her heels.

"Get up, get dress, we're leaving." Her commanding voice broke through their playful aura shattering the mood.

"What's wrong?" Ai asked, sitting up, pulling the covers over his bare chest.

"What's Nagi doing here?" Syo pointed out.

Haruka heaved a heavy sigh, sitting in one of the wooden chair, as their cabin was pretty much just one big room. She ploped down crossing one leg over the other.

"It's a long story."

* * *

 _ **Wew...**_

 _ **Only plan for two chapters for this one.**_

 _ **I've never been to Tokyo, but I've heard it's like New York with the crowds and stuff.**_

 _ **Anyways review would be lovely.**_

 _ **Disclaimer- I disclaim!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ugh Christmas is coming soon..._**

 ** _Warnings- First I believe I've said this before but I like decisive women, so Haruka is OOC. Last, uh, if you like me you hate when authors don't tell you but there is an OC, bleh. (Sorry don't like OCs very much.)_**

 ** _Disclaimer- What the world isn't in ruin with people screaming my name? Well shit... time for plan B._**

 _Once Bitten_

 _Second chances_

When Kaoru finally woke up, not that he remembered falling asleep in the first place, his eyes arose to a face he thought he would never see again. In his groggy state he was sure that this could only be a dream. Because in front of him was the face of some one who wanted to live, who should have lived.

But his awareness sunk in after a only a minute or so, finally acknowledging that he was very much awake. That was when he took in his surroundings. The rope that clung and burned his wrists and ankles, the small whimpers coming from the unconscious Aine next to him. The wooded wall all but rotting away, the boards that once covered the large window, had fallen away. Outside, even with sleep blurred eyes, he could see an amazing view of the starry night sky. But that scene was just beyond _his_ pale body. Pale limbs chained and bound to the wall. His dead, unseeing, green eyes looking beyond Kaoru into the dark nothingness. His face calm and slightly wet.

"Mmm," Kaoru moaned trying his hardest to move. His vision growing dark again, the blonde tilted his head up to glace at the face. "Wake up and save me, Natsuki."

 _XxX_

Syo yawned loudly causing at to shift his gaze over to his small lover. Just a few hours before the blonde had practically been jumping up and down filled with unimaginable energy. Now, that Haruka had come back home and making them leave on some sort of rescue mission, that she was rather vague about, he was tired again.

"I don't want to leave."Syo yawned again. "I wanna stay and cuddle with you."

The cyan haired vampire looked down at the older teen. With the faintest of smiles he grabbed Syo's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Then let's finish this and hurry back."

Syo nodded, smuggling up to the other in e booth way shared.

Haruka, who had been waiting calmly just outside the coffee house's door, listening to them, chose that moment to walk in with Nagi at her heels. She tossed down two passports on to their table. "You two will be using these for the time being."

Ai, letting go of Syo's hand, grabbed the nearest one and flipped it open. The face inside was identical to Syo's but to his trained cyan eyes, and the name obviously printed at the top, it was none other that Kaoru in the picture. "Where did you get this?"

"Nagi knew where Kaoru's was but Aine's we had to search for." Haruka grumbled.

The salmon colored haired teen fidgeted. "Lucky for us Aine is simpleminded, it didn't take to long."

"Yeah." She said sitting in the booth on the opposite side of the table from Syo and Ai. She waved her hand, after a moment of noticing that he had not followed suit, for Nagi to sit next to her.

"So are you gong to inform us as to what's going on?" Syo asked, sitting up straight.

"I believe I already did."

"I need a bit more than 'Someone I know kidnapped your brothers let's go save them.'" He mimicked her in a high pitched voice.

"Do you need to know more?"

"Yes." Both Syo and Ai answered together.

Haruka looked at them, flabbergasted. "Why? Natsuki never questioned me or anything I said."

"We are not Natsuki. He is gone." Ai answered her.

"You want us to be a family. We want you to trust us." Syo's brow furrowed. "Right Nagi?"

Haruka'a head left just in time to he his pale face nodding. She bit her lip placing a hand on her chin and elbow on the table. "They were taken."

"By who?"

The red head rolled her eyes. "Is this really necessary? Should you be focused on getting your family back? Or have you already given up on them?"

"We need to know who we are up against." Syo said. "Why are you so secretive about it? Knowing who took them could help us plan and could give us an advantage."

She sighed heavily. "My brother."

 _XxX_

The taxi ride to the hotel was filled with the most awkward silence, even though Haruka opted to sit up front with the driver. She told them as she got in that she was done explaining herself for awhile and they needed to trust her for a while.

It's not that they didn't, as a group the three of them had a lot to think about. Syo had thought that knowledge would be power, but what good would knowing when the vampire they were up against was as old as Haruka herself. They couldn't even try to think of a weakness because she hadn't seen him in the past two hundred years.

"What are we going to do Ai?"

"I'm not sure. He's as old as Haruka, he could want anything from a family to just plain torturing before he kills them."

That made Syo flinch. "Don't say that."

"Do you want me to lie?"

Syo shook his head. Ai's blunt honesty, although it got annoying, was something that Syo greatly cherished.

"We have to think of the worst case scenario." Ai hesitated. "If they are already dead-"

"No!" Syo screeched bringing his hands up to his ears. "Don't!"

Ai couldn't help but to look over at his and even passed his, to Nagi. While Syo muttered unintelligible words, hands holding his head tightly, Nagi shook in fear silently letting tears slip down his face.

"P-Perhaps I was to harsh." Ai blushed, a little frustrated at his own emotionlessness. Still he could help but to say aloud, "But if something were to happen to them, what are the chances of Haruka saving them?"

 _XxX_

Hours later Haruka informed them that the plane that she had originally booked had been delayed so she got a hotel. Their plane now left in the morning and she would rather rest in comfort than at the airport. Being the kind person she was, she managed to get two rooms. She would share hers with Nagi, whose face paled as she spoke, and Syo would be with Ai.

"I'll be back later." Haruka said as she dropped her bag inside her's and Nagi's door, across the hall from where Syo and Ai were to stay. "Nagi lock the door and windows, just in case, and don't open the door for anyone. Not Syo, not Ai, not even me."

He nodded to her before shutting and locking then door in her face.

"Where are you going?" Syo asked.

"There's a vampire here I want to try to deal with before we leave."

"Oh." Syo managed to say before she left.

"Don't worry about it." Ai Saix wrapping his arm around Syo's shoulder. He then called loudly. "Good night Nagi."

"Night." The youngest returned not opening the door though.

"Come on." Ai led Syo in.

After the door closed the blonde separate himself from the taller teen. "I'm not in the mood anymore Ai."

The cyan haired one whimpered. "But twelve hours ago you were making me wake up to do this sort of thing."

So lifted his eyebrows. So much had happened that he had forgotten that it was the same day. They were supposed to have a romantic date and end it smuggling up in each others arms.

"I really don't feel like it, okay?"

Ai sighed, shaking his head. "Let me know if you change your mind."

 _XxX_

 _"Haruka!"_

The red head whipped around. She came to a halt in the middle of the somewhat busy sidewalk. Her eyebrows arched hand reaching up so she could note down on her well manicured nail.

"Where are you?" She growled to herself, making onlookers giver her weird stares. But she didn't even notice them, because she could swear that in the back of her head she could hear the annoying giggle of a certain red head.

 _"Come find me Haruka."_

She spun around in confusion. Her golden eyes finally noting the strange looks that were cast upon her. Letting her short bangs fall into her face. She removed her nail and briskly walked away.

 _"Just come home Haruka. It would be so much easier."_

"Shut up." Haruka growled in a low voice. "Where are you?"

 _"Which do you want? Me to shut up or to know where I am?"_

"I want you to come out."

 _"Sorry after that last little fight we had, I don't think should."_

"Damn it Tomo!" Haruka shouted.

 _XxX_

Nagi scrambled to his feet at the sound of the door unlocking. He held the pillow, which he had not moments ago been leaning on while watching TV, against his chest. He took a daring step forward, ready to attack if he had to. That was until he heard the defeated sigh that could only belong to Haruka.

He watched with curious gray eyes as she stepped in, the door slamming shut behind her. Her golden eyes were closed as she massaged her temple.

"You're back early." Nagi whispered clutching the pillow tighter.

"Be quiet human." She hissed in frustration.

He complied, eyes following her as she collapsed on the bed next to the Ne he had been relaxing on. Her annoyance only grew when she saw the 'frail' human standing, scared, across the room staring at her.

"Sit." She commanded.

Again he did as she told him to with out a word. However when his stiffness didn't disappear her anger exploded.

"Why are you so afraid of me?!" She yelled.

Nagi flinched. He opened his mouth before closing it and repeating the process his voice finally did come out, it came out in a low whisper. "Why shouldn't I be?"

She shot to her feet. Barely realizing she had even moved, she had already closed the distance between them."I've never done anything to deserve being treated like a monster! Why don't I get one? I have given many people second chances, new lives. Why can't I have that? I even gave you one, I could have left you there."

The pink haired teen winced. He could understand her perfectly. She could have left him and she chose to save him. "I'm sorry."

* * *

 _ **Did anyone see that attempt at fluff...**_

 _ **I know I'm not good at it.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Once Bitten_

 _Final encounter_

 _(Last laugh)_

Tomochika moved swiftly. Her brute force almost knocking the door off the hinged rather than just opening it, as she meant to do. She didn't care though, soon she and her master could leave this dumpy rusted old shack.

"Lord Haruto." She smiled heaving a sigh as her movements came to an abrupt halt. "The preparations are as you wished them to be. Soon Haruka will return and free you from this eternal sleep that has gripped you."

Her smile wavered as her hand reached up to caress his frigid cheek. Golden eyes stared back at her blank, lifelessly, as her lips moved. "Oh lord Haruto I've given you a friend. Surely you remember him, though it has been a long time since you've seen one another. So until Haruka comes to awaken you please take care of my Natsuki. He is the closest thing I have to family other than you."

Tomo keeled down in front of his, resting her head on his lap. Her hand did not fall from his cheek as her voice quivered out. "Am I a good girl now? Please pat me on the head like you've always done."

Picking up her head, she reached for his hand, forcing his stuff limb to stroke her soft red hair. There were no tears, no realizations from her as to his actual state. Just a faint chuckle that filled the air.

 _XxX_

Syo's eyes snapped open. He had felt as though he was inhaling hair, which from the position he half Ai in, it was entirely likely. His boyfriend had cuddled up to him, though they didn't feel the chill of the air, possible due to the frost outside. For a moment, and only a moment, he had forgotten the day before. For a mere fragile second he though that they were back in their cabin, halfheartedly sleeping the morning away, without a care in the world. But reality was a cruel thing, as it came smashing back, every minute of the day before resurfaced in his memory, far to real to be a dream.

The person he thought he would never be able to forget, the one he decided to let go, he would soon have to face. Not only him but Ai too. And every single one of the feelings that they both had suppressed that day, seeing their loved ones across the busy Tokyo street, were leaking out like the sun from behind the gray clouds outside.

"Ai." He called, shaking the body next to him. "It's time to wake up."

The cyan haired one mumbled something unintelligible before retracting his arms, rolling over onto his other side, and curling back up into a small ball. Syo knew that his boyfriend was not a morning person, yet he couldn't help but to stifle a laugh. Deciding that it would be a good idea to let him sleep until Haruka forced him up, Syo went about his business getting dressed, doing his morning routine.

He sat on his and Ai's shared bed, watching a movie about some sparkly prick brooding over the fact his girlfriend was human. That was, until, he heard a faint knock at his door. Sliding off, he opened the door to see Haruka's frame in front of him. Her eyebrows were arched angrily, much like they were when she came to pick them up the day before.

"Yes?" He said, not opening it enough for her to walk inside, but just enough for her to see passed him.

"Will you both be ready soon? All that I need to do is wake Nagi up."

"Can I ask you something?" Syo folded his arms over his chest.

"What?" She hissed impatiently.

"Why did you even bring us? You're acting like this is something you can't handle by yourself." His eyes narrowed into slits. "Are you trying to torture us?"

She turned away from him, letting out a sigh, her voice was weak barely above a whisper. "Maybe I'm being selfish."

He grunted at her. "Very. We were perfectly happy then you had to come back."

She didn't apologize like he thought she would. There was no look of remorse in her golden eyes. She just turned on her heels sighing. "Go wake Ai up. I don't have time for your whining today."

Needless to say, the short car ride to the airport was just as uncomfortable as the night before.

 _XxX_

Kaoru opened his eyes to see specks of light shining in from the window. He noticed that his friend, Aine, was dumbstruck. The poor cyan haired male had no idea what was going on. Then again, neither did Kaoru. All he knew was Nagi wasn't with them.

"Aine are you okay?" he said shifting as best as his rope binds would let him.

He nodded. "Do you know where we are?"

"No."

"I do." Tomo said in a singsong voice.

"Tomochika?" Kaoru said quizzically. He turned his head to see her sitting cross-legged on a rickety looking wooden chair. "What are you doing here? I thought everyone died back then."

"Nope. Although it was funny back then. One rogue vampire against the whole village. He made it further than I thought he would, so I guess I should give Haruka some credit. But if it were me, I would have slowly killed off a few people every week." She mused.

"You know Haruka?" Kaoru sneered.

"Who's Haruka?" Aine asked.

"Yes, yes. I knew her. And no, before you ask, I did not know she would be in the village or I would have left long before." She let out a giggle. "I would have found a way to take Reiji away from that awful place before he could end up... Well, you know. Such a waste."

"How do you know this woman Kaoru?" Aine tried to pry some answers, he was utterly lost and wanted something to cue him in.

"Tomo lived in the same village as I did. We went to the same school. I never would have thought you were one of them."

"I disguised myself well, didn't I? Believe me it took years. First I had to pretend to be my own mother. But I managed to never get caught."

"So why are we here?" The cyan haired male shifted. There are easier ways to have a reunion between friends than kidnapping them."

She smiled. "You're bait of course. Haruka will surely come for you, both of you. She's been keeping you both safe for so long it wouldn't make sense for her to abandon you now."

"How would you know anything?" Kaoru scoffed.

"Well I did send you lots of information. My master asked me to. Other than that I've been watching and waiting. It won't be long now till I.. Till we get what we want."

"What do you want?"

"My family back." She motioned over to Natsuki. "All of us together again."

"She's insane." Kaoru whispered to Aine as she laughed.

"Why?"

"Because Natsuki is already dead."

 _XxX_

Syo wasn't sure for how long they flew or even where they landed. He figured it was somewhere in America since most of the people he passed by were speaking in English. He didn't want to be the one to question Haruka, especially after their spat at the hotel, but it looked as though Nagi and Ai were going to follow her mindlessly without a word or complaint.

"Where are we going?"

She pulled a map out of her little red purse and handed it to him. "You, Ai, and Nagi are going to Dungeness Spit. Your brothers should be there. Probably at the lighthouse. Tomois not kind enough to to have us go to the same place. She's never been the kind of person to hit two birds with one stone."

Syo unfolded the map. One lace was circled in red, a beach. Another beach was circled in blue. "So you'll be going here."

"Yes to Rialto Beach. If I remember right, my brother and I had a hiding place there for a decade or two."

"So what now? We split up, how do we find each other again?" Nagi mumbled.

As if just remembering, Haruka began to dig wildly through her purse until she pulled out a small golden card. "The five of you will head back to Tokyo and stay either in Kaoru's apartment or the cabin. My business could take far longer than yours."

"You expect us to just believe you?" Ai finally spoke. "We get to see our family again and watch them grow old. It's not some Disney happily ever after ending. We already let go of them. You made use."

She looked up at him with large golden orbs. "I never forced you, I gave you a choice. Each one of you. Should you have chosen not to make it, I wouldn't, I won't force it upon you."

"What do you mean?" Syo asked.

"If you can bare the responsibility, then why not expand our family. Though you can't force them to accept us. Isn't that right Nagi?"

The pink haired teen gulped. "I didn't... I just... I wanted to make sure Kaoru was safe before I made my decision."

"Anyways, talking will get us nowhere soon. I'll be on my way." She waved as he left them.

"Nagi." Syo said softly upon seeing the look on Nagi's face. "Do you regret it?"

He shook his head furiously before his eyes wondered back to where the redhead had been.

Syo looked at Ai and smiled. The tapped the youngest on the head with the map. Gray eyes looked up at him. "She circled where she would be going. If you regret it that much go after her. Ai and I can get the others home safely. I mean how hard should it be to find a light house when we have the name of the place we need to go?"

Syo didn't expect what happened next. He had thought that without another word the teen would grab the map and take off. But that didn't happen. The once sarcastic preteen had lose his arrogance somewhere along the way. He turned and hugged the blonde whispering a small 'Thank you", before he tore himself away. Taking the map he followed the vampiress.

 _XxX_

Syo hated it. They had been walking for hours. Finding the lighthouse hadn't been hard, every time the looked up the saw it. But it seemed the second they got close that they would blink and be right back where they started. Although that was only Syo being dramatic. If it weren't for the fact that his brother could be dead, he wouldn't have minded taking a leisurely stroll. In fact walking with Ai on a beach had been one of the dates he had been wanting to take for a long time. Which reminded him, he never got his ice cream.

"Why is this taking so long?" He whined.

"What are you talking about, we're almost there." Ai chided him.

"It's taking to long."

Ai rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. They were probably about another minute away and now he was complaining. "Look we are almost there. Like two steps."

When Syo looked up Ai was practically opening the old rotting door for him.

"Ai!" The voice called to him when he opened it wide enough to let the light stream in passed them.

"Syo!"

"Kaoru." Syo called rushing to his brother passed an awestruck Ai. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. We're both fine."

"Two Kaorus." Aine's mouth dropped. His cyan eyes fell on Syo as the blonde untied his brother.

"Little help Ai?" Syo called hoping he could snap Ai out of his trance.

"Y-yeah." Ai moved slowly over to Aine. He was careful not to touch him while untying him.

"Where's Haruka?" Kaoru asked.

"Fighting off somebody I don't know."

"She had Natsuki with her. Tomo that is."

"Uh, what's Tomo doing here?"

"She brought us here."

Ai cleared his throat. "Let's leave before she decides to come back."

"Yeah." The other three agreed.

 _XxX_

Nagi looked up from the map. The forest was dense. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, but he knew it probably looked like the cabin that Ai and Syo had stayed in.

"Haruka, where are you?" He sighed. It took him a while to find where she had gone. He thought he would never find her. But her shrilled voice broke the silence. He could hear her angry voice before he could even see the run down old shack.

"They are dead, Tomo! I can't fix that."

"Yes you can! You brought Haruto back before. When you were human."

Nagi could hear the distress in her voice as he approached. "That's not what happened. I can't bring him or Natsuki back. That's not the way the world works."

Peaking in boarded window he could see Tomo sinking to her knees. "That can't be true. He has to come back to me. What left do I have to live for?"

"Tomo." The golden eyed one reached out to touch a sobbing Tomo's shoulder.

"I've lost Natsuki and my lord. Where do I go now? What do I do now?"

"Haruka." Nagi called out. He couldn't help it.

"Nagi?" He tore her eyes away from her old friend to look at him.

"I know she's done things wrong but can't she come back with us?"

Haruka retracted her hand. She looked at Shibuya's red, teary eyes. "I'm not sure."

"Haruka." Tomochika chocked on her words.

"Every one deserves a second chance." Nagi reminded her of her own words. "So let's go home. All of us."

"Nagi." Tomo smiled. She waited for Haruka to reach out to her again. And when she did, The long haired woman took it. She knew that it would be okay, as long as she was with them, her family.

 _XxX_

Kaoru sighed. He and Aine had just come home from school to see what? To see Ai on top of his older brother, straddling him on the couch. They had both looked up with innocent eyes. Aine had dropped his bag, the books that he held under one arm, and his keys in shock.

"You could have knocked." Syo yelled.

"It's my apartment." Kaoru shouted back.

"We locked the door. Has the door ever been locked at this time a day?" The older blonde pushed Ai off of him and sat up.

"Well, yeah."

"When?"

Kaoru's hand quickly met his face. "Every time we've interrupted you."

Ai on the other hand remained silent. a blush appeared on his pale cheeks, his eyes trying not to meet his brother's. Both he and Aine hadn't talked much in the two months since the rescue. They stayed in an awkward stage of not knowing what to do. Aine had been in a coma and missed a lot life changing decisions that Ai had made.

Before Aine could turn to shut the door he was stopped by the short stature of a teen. "I'm home!"

"Nagi?" Kaoru's jaw dropped. "How have you been?"

The teen smiled. "Wait, you have to wait for the others to get up here. I was just so excited i rushed ahead."

"Others?"

"Haruka and Tomo."

"Tomo?" The other four tensed.

"Nanami had a big talk with her." He moved passed Aine. "I'm so glad to be home."

"Nagi you could have waited." Haruka yelled.

She and Tomo rounded the corner.

"This is our home for now?" Haruka asked looking at Kaoru. "We'll need something bigger."

Surprisingly enough nobody complained about having a kidnapper with them. Nobody disagreed with Haruka's choice to bring her home.

Kaoru sighed. "Welcome home guys."

Haruka smiled at Tomo, who smiled back. Her voice far more cheery that Ai, who had been with her the longest now, had ever seen. "We're home."

* * *

 ** _DONE!_**

 ** _I don't feel like doing the prequel right away. It's mostly about Haruka, so maybe I won't do it at all. not sure yet._**

 ** _Anyways, thanks to everyone who faved and followed. And that once lonely guest review for last chapter. And thanks to anyone who reviews for this chapter._**

 ** _Now onto my next story._**

 ** _Disclaimer- I don't own._**


End file.
